El Reino de Euterpe
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Los merodeadores empiezan su 5to año y Sirius tiene una idea maravillosa para hacer una broma a Snape, pero siendo ellos quienes son, las cosas no podían más que complicarse. Música, bromas y caos.


_**Disclaimer 1:**__ Los personajes a continuación, y el mundo en el que viven, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no gano dinero con esta historia, y una demanda sería inmerecida. Los personajes que sí me pertenecen pueden ser reconocidos por su falta de apariciones en los libros, y porque muchos de ellos han sido usados en otros de mis fics._

_**Disclaimer 2:**__ Las letras de las canciones que aparecerán a lo largo del fic, tampoco me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, así que tampoco me demanden por ellas; los títulos y respectivos intérpretes de las canciones aparecidas en cada capítulo serán dados al final del mismo. _

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Una vez más Sirius provocando problemas, en esta ocasión causando que sus compañeros canten sus pensamientos y sentimientos, algo que no lo hará muy popular. Si ya han leído algún fic que incluya varias canciones tipo musical (creo que vi un summary hace un par de años, pero no lo llegué a leer) juro que esta historia no está ni siquiera inspirada en esa, esta es una idea completamente mía, me vino a la mente al escuchar una canción (que me hizo imaginar una escena hilarante) y tras ver el episodio musical de Buffy. Prometo que en nada se parecerá a otros fics que hayan leído del mismo rubro; tengo 3 personalidades y una imaginación retorcida, nada normal sale de mi cerebro, lo prometo. Bueno, sobre mis personajes originales en el fic, casi todos, son del fic "El Calendario", con algunos salidos de "El Secreto" y "Sentirlo no es suficiente", pero poco o nada tiene esta historia que ver con esas, tan sólo los personajes son los mismos. Repito, son míos y los amo con locura, así que ruego se me consulte antes de utilizarlos. Ahora sí, y sin más que decir, los dejo con el fic._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

"El reino de Euterpe" Autora: Lorien Lupin

**Capítulo 1: **_"De insignias, planes y musas griegas"_

El tren rumbo a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería partiría en solo unos momentos, y los últimos estudiantes retrasados se apresuraban a abordar tras rápidas despedidas. En un compartimento dentro del expreso de Hogwarts, tres muchachos esperaban a un tercero, el cual ya se estaba demorando en llegar más de lo usual.

Se escuchó de pronto un silbido, señal de que el tren iba a partir, como en efecto lo hizo segundos después. Los tres muchachos se miraron extrañados, pues si bien Remus, que ese era el nombre del muchacho faltante, no era una persona muy matutina, era imposible que se quedara dormido el tiempo suficiente para perder el expreso de Hogwarts. Más, que otra explicación había sino esa, se preguntaban Sirius, James y Peter, pues de haber abordado Remus el tren, ya estaría con ellos en su compartimento.

No fue sino hora y media después, cuando los tres amigos comían sus dulces comprados a la señora del carrito, que la puerta del compartimento se abrió y la cabeza de ojos dorados de Remus se asomó dentro.

- "¡Remus, finalmente!" – Exclamó James, soltando una rana de chocolate sin abrir y ajustándose los anteojos sobre la nariz para luego sonreír al recién llegado. – "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

- "Es cierto, mira la hora; creímos que habías perdido el tren." – Comentó Peter, con voz casi incomprensible a causa de las dos ranas de chocolate que tenía en la boca.

- "Pero entra de una vez, que tengo una idea para empezar este año con buen pie, y ya nos retrasaste lo suficiente." – Ordenó Sirius, al tiempo que habría una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.

Remus entró finalmente en el compartimento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sin su baúl a cuestas.

- "Chicos, les tengo noticias." – Profirió Remus, sin sentarse y mirando a sus amigos solemnemente.

- "¿Buenas o malas noticias?" – Preguntó Peter soltando una rana de chocolate para mirar a Remus con aprensión.

- "Eso no lo sé." – Respondió Remus. – "Supongo que podría ser cualquiera de las dos, dependiendo de cómo se le vea. Chicos, me hicieron prefecto." – Rebeló finalmente Remus bajando los brazos para rebelar su insignia.

El silencio que siguió fue roto por Sirius, que miró con sorpresa primero a Remus, y luego a sus otros dos compañeros.

- "¿Le dieron la insignia a uno de nosotros… Por qué?" – Preguntó con confusión. – "Pensé que se la darían a Harris, o Angell."

Remus se sentó y se encogió de hombros como única respuesta, para luego atrapar a la liberada rana de chocolate de Peter y llevársela a la boca.

- "A lo mejor creen que como prefecto, Remus se vería obligado a controlarnos" – Sugirió James.

- "Es muy probable." – Admitió Sirius, para luego sonreír maliciosamente. – "En lugar de eso nos acaban de dan una gran ventaja, tenemos a un prefecto de nuestro lado."

Remus rió divertido, asintiendo afirmativamente y comiéndose otra rana de chocolate.

- "Tienes razón. Y ahora habla, ¿decías que tenías una idea para empezar bien el año?" – Preguntó James.

- "Sí, y es una idea genial." – Exclamó Sirius, frotándose las manos con expresión divertida – "imagínense a Snivelus cantando por toda la escuela estilo cabaret. Y aún mejor, cantando sus pensamientos y sentimientos más secretos en el mismo momento en que se le ocurran." – Concluyó Sirius, mirando al resto con expresión triunfal.

Remus, James y Peter, lo observaron boquiabiertos por unos momentos antes de ponerse de pie en un espontanea ovación, acompañada de silbidos y voces de "bravo".

- "Hermano, es una de las ideas más brillantes que has tenido en tu vida" – clamó James, tomando asiento nuevamente y devorando otra rana de chocolate.

- "Definitivamente" – concordó Remus, tomando el jugo de calabaza de James, y dando un trago – "es humillante en tantos niveles diferentes, realmente genial, ¿sabes ya como vamos a lograrlo?"

- "Sí, no suena como algo muy sencillo" – intervino Peter.

"Tengo una idea general, pero no un método especifico" – admitió Sirius. – "Es por eso que te necesitábamos aquí, Remus; eres el rey de la biblioteca, si alguien puede encontrar lo que necesitamos eres tú, con nuestra ayuda por supuesto."

Remus pareció meditarlo por un momento.

- "No lo sé, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, un prefecto no debería involucrarse en estas cosas."

Sus tres amigos dejaron de lado sus dulces y lo miraron incrédulos.

- "No puedes estar hablando en serio" – dijeron los tres a una voz.

- "Por supuesto que no hablo en serio, cretinos" – respondió Remus riendo. – "Denme una semana, prometo encontrar lo que necesitamos."

**ooooooooo**

Una semana había sido lo prometido, más el asunto de las musas y la antigua magia griega probaba ser bastante elusivo, incluso para alguien con un conocimiento tan basto de la biblioteca de Hogwarts como Remus Lupin. Incluso con la ayuda de Sirius, James y Peter la mayoría de la busqueda debía ser realizada de noche para evitar sospechas futuras, y como mucha gente de madrugada en la biblioteca no hubiera sido prudente, Remus debía investigar en su mayor parte solo. No ayudaba a agilizar la investigación el que sus nuevas responsabilidades como prefecto de Gryffindor ocuparan gran parte de su tiempo libre.

Entre patrullaje de pasillos, trabajos pendientes, bromas a Snivelus (que esas no podían faltar claro está), sus estudios y tareas, poco tiempo quedaba en la semana para relajarse con los otros merodeadores, menos aun para enclaustrarse en la biblioteca e investigar sobre musas griegas y magia antigua.

Y así los días pasaron rápidamente, y la semana prometida se había convertido en dos, pero finalmente ahí estaba, o al menos eso le parecía a Remus, que bajo la capa de invisibilidad y ya bastante trasnochado, no tenía la energía suficiente para traducir griego antiguo más allá del primer párrafo.

- "… creídas mitológicas por algunos; entre ellas la protectora y promotora de la…"

¿Danza?… ¿música?… ¿canto? Remus, ya medio dormido no podía recordar cual, pero el enorme libro, dedicado en su totalidad al antiguo mundo mágico griego, era en definitiva en indicado; contaba incluso con descripciones de hechizos, encantamientos y pociones de la época.

Remus, cerró el libro; después de dos semanas de pérdida de sueño, y de muchos… muchísimos libros, su trabajo estaba hecho, había cumplido su parte y de la ubicación del hechizo se tendrían que ocupar Sirius, James y Peter. Lupin se puso de pie, metió el libro a su mochila, y silencioso bajo la capa de invisibilidad se escabulló de la biblioteca y regresó a la sala común. Sin novedades llegó hasta la habitación de hombres de 5to año y tras dejar una nota en la cabecera de la cama de james, escondió el libro en su baúl y se fue a dormir.

**ooooooooo**

La noche había caído ya, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, y la gran chimenea de la sala común daba calor a los alumnos reunidos en la torre. Faltaba menos de una hora para el toque de queda, y por el retrato de la señora gorda empezaban a entrar ya aquellos alumnos que se habían quedado en los demás ambientes del colegio.

- "¿Dónde se mete Remus cuándo se le necesita?" – Preguntó de pronto Sirius, levantando la vista del gran libro que tenía apoyado sobre sus piernas cruzadas, y mirando a James que se encontraba a su lado. – "No puedo leer una línea más de este mastodonte." – Declaró de pronto, dejando caer el diccionario al suelo, y entregando el pesado libro al chico de lentes.

Algunos minutos después el retrato se hacía a un lado y por el agujero en la pared entraba, para la suprema alegría de James, cierta pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes. Lily Evans entraba sola en la sala común; la última en regresar, excepto por cierto hombre lobo que seguía sin aparecer; llevaba al hombro su mochila con sus cuadernos de apuntes y en sus brazos varios libros, prueba de qué, ese día también, se había quedado en la biblioteca hasta el cierre.

Al instante James estaba de pie, un segundo más tarde soltaba sobre el regazo de Sirius el enorme libro de hechizos, y tres segundos después bloqueaba el paso de su amada pelirroja.

Ignorando por completo los gemidos de dolor de su mejor amigo, James sonrió a Lily con la que él consideraba, era su sonrisa más seductora.

- "¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter?" – Preguntó Lily con impaciencia.

La sonrisa de James no disminuyó en lo más mínimo ante el agrio tono de voz de la chica, por el contrario, una porción más de su blanca dentadura pareció quedar al descubierto ante la pregunta.

- "Lily, mi amor; se extiende ante ti la oportunidad de tu vida" – recitó James con voz melosa y una expresión que pretendía ser espiritual, ante lo cual una de las cejas fruncidas de Lily se elevó en una expresión de incredulidad.

- "¿Ah?"

- "Sí, mi bella ninfa de los bosques, una oportunidad como no hay dos; porque sólo una vez en la vida se presenta ante nosotros el amor en su forma más pura y real; y hoy, querida Lily, las flechas doradas de Eros nos han tomado por blanco a ti y a mí. Imagínate la suerte, porque, jóvenes los dos, no tendremos que ir por la vida buscando ese tipo de amor."

- "¿Terminaste ya?" – Interrumpió Lily con impaciencia.

- "No, amada mía, pues aún tengo una pregunta que hacerte" – respondió James. – "¿Me harías el increíble honor… de seguirme a un salón vacío para conocernos mejor?" – Concluyó James alzando las cejas en una expresión que sólo podía describirse como obscena.

La expresión de Lily cambió, de impaciencia a asombro, y del asombro a enojo en el transcurso de unos segundos; para luego estampar una sonora bofetada en el rostro de James, y alejarse rumbo a su dormitorio con la cabeza en alto y una expresión enojada.

James regresó junto a su mejor amigo con una expresión derrotada en el rostro.

- "¡¿Qué… DEMONIOS… sucede conmigo?!!" – Chilló James, sentándose nuevamente y mirando a su pálido amigo junto a él. – "Con razón me odia, abro la boca en su presencia y sólo digo estupideces" – razonó James con expresión de incredulidad.

- "James, que bruto; creo que ya me dejaste estéril" – comentó Sirius, que aun encogido en el sofá, seguía sin remover las manos de su entrepierna.

- "Créeme, Sirius; eso sería lo mejor para el mundo. Ahora puedes, por favor, concentrarte en como hacer que Lily me quiera de nuevo."

- "Para que te quiera 'de nuevo' ¿no sería necesario que te hubiera querido en algún momento?" – Preguntó Sirius sarcásticamente, quitando las manos de su entrepierna y sentándose derecho nuevamente.

James cogió el pesado libro que yacía en el piso y lo volvió a dejar caer con fuerza sobre la entrepierna de Sirius, cuya burlona expresión dio paso a una de dolor.

En el momento en que Sirius, con las manos entre las piernas, se volvía a encoger sobre el sofá, el retrato de la dama gorda se hacía a un lado y por el agujero entraba finalmente Remus. El muchacho alto de cabellos dorados hizo una rápida búsqueda visual y, ubicándolos finalmente en una esquina aislada de la sala común, se encaminó hasta sus dos mejores amigos.

- "¿Y tú dónde estabas?" – Preguntó James volviendo a coger el pesado libro de donde había caído al suelo – "necesitamos tu ayuda con esto" – agregó inmediatamente depositando el libro en manos de Remus.

- "¿No hice ya suficiente? Yo encontré el libro en primer lugar, ¿sabes cuantos estantes enteros tuve que revisar para encontrar el libro adecuado?" – Preguntó Remus mirando a sus amigos fijamente antes de responder él mismo a la pregunta – "ciento ochenta y siete estantes, todos repletos de libros." – Concluyó Remus, dándose media vuelta y encaminándose hacia las escaleras, dando por terminada la conversación.

Con Remus negándose terminantemente a ayudar por el momento, a Sirius y a James no les quedó otra opción que permanecer ellos en la sala común, revisando entre los hechizos y encantamientos de un libro enorme escrito en griego antiguo.

Poco a poco la sala común se fue quedando vacía, hasta que solamente los dos amigos quedaron en ella.

Agachados en torno al libro, y calentados e iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea, Sirius y James permanecieron por varias horas en la silenciosa sala común; hasta que finalmente, poco después de las dos de la mañana, los enrojecidos ojos de Sirius ubicaron lo que parecía ser el encantamiento apropiado.

- "Hey, James; creo que lo tengo" – Susurró Sirius, despertando al soñoliento James, y mostrándole tanto el libro en la página indicada, como el diccionario 'Inglés-Griego Antiguo' – "¿Ves?" – Preguntó, señalando diferentes palabras y mostrando su significado – "El encantamiento se llama 'El reinado de Euterpe' o 'Euterpe reina' o algo así, y por lo que pude entender de la descripción, creo que es precisamente lo que necesitamos."

James cogió el libro, y el diccionario, e hizo su propia, aunque igualmente limitada traducción.

- "Sí, creo que tienes razón. Pero es mejor no arriesgar, mañana le mostramos esto a Remus a ver que dice, el habla algo de griego antiguo, puede que entienda esto mejor que nosotros." – Concluyó James, depositando el libro en manos de Sirius y cogiendo el diccionario. – "Vámonos a dormir."

James se encaminó al dormitorio seguido por Sirius, que tras entrar al dormitorio cerró la puerta y cogiendo ambos libros los guardó en su propio baúl antes de cambiarse de ropa en silencio. Las usuales buenas noches, fueron intercambiadas entre los dos amigos, y en menos de dos minutos James dormía profundamente.

Tras esperar unos minutos para asegurarse de que James estaba verdaderamente dormido, Sirius emergió de entre las cortinas de su cama varita en mano, y haciendo gala de su famosa impaciencia, sacó de su baúl el libro de hechizos, antes de despertar a Peter y medio arrastrarlo hacia la sala común.

Pettigrew se sentó en un sillón de la sala común, bostezando y frotándose los ojos, a la vez que observaba a su amigo con creciente interés. Sirius por su parte, revisaba rápidamente entre las hojas del libro, buscando el encantamiento adecuado.

- "¡Por fin!" – Exclamó Sirius a media voz, deteniéndose en una hoja cerca de la mitad del libro, y releyendo lo que en ella se encontraba, antes de apuntar la varita hacia el soñoliento Peter y agitarla en un rápido movimiento ascendente, al tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras indicadas en el libro.

Peter brincó hacia atrás tras el encantamiento de Sirius, tocándose con ambas manos y observando todas las partes posibles de su cuerpo.

- "Sirius, ¡Qué demonios!" – Susurró Peter con indignación, y aparentemente sin cambio alguno – "¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué intentabas? ¡Cómo me vuelvan a crecer ojos extra, te juro que esta vez sí te acuso con Dumbledore!"

Sirius miró a su varita y al libro alternadamente al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con confusión, y sin dar importancia alguna a los indignados susurros de Peter.

- "No funcionó" – Afirmó con decepción. – "Hubiera jurado que esto funcionaría" – Agregó antes de recoger el libro y dirigirse nuevamente hacia las habitaciones de los chicos – "Regresa a la cama Peter, y no vayas por ahí quejándote con James y Remus, ¿está bien? Mira que nada te pasó.

Refunfuñando contra Sirius entre dientes, Peter regresó también a la habitación y en unos pocos minutos todos en la habitación dormían profundamente.

**oooooooo**

La mañana brillaba en lo que probablemente eran los últimos días soleados del año; y por la escalera descendía hacia la vacía sala común una alumna de quinto año. La chica de largos cabellos rubios se dirigió hacia una de las mesas junto a las ventanas. Llevaba una pluma y un frasquito de tinta en una mano, y un pergamino en la otra, uno de esos pergaminos decorados en los que siempre escribía sus cartas para Louis; le parecía adecuado que esta, la última carta para él mantuviera al menos esa misma costumbre, ya que el contenido iba a diferir mucho de los anteriores.

Olive Henassy, porque así se llamaba la chica, se sentó a la mesa, y colocando el pergamino y el frasco de tinta frente a ella, tomó la pluma y se dispuso a escribir.

- "_Quiero decirte aquello que, no conseguí decir jamás, que he mantenido oculto en mí, por mucho tiempo ya._" – Cantó la joven rubia mientras su mano escribía las palabras en el pergamino. Notando lo extraño del hecho, pero sin poder hacer nada por detenerse, la voz de Olive se elevó, cantando en voz alta y para todo el que quisiera escucharla, el contenido de su carta. – "_Hay un amor que crece en mí, que no sé como esconder, ahora te deseo junto a mí. Quiero decirte sólo que, tú sigues siendo mi alegría, cuando con ella estás así, mis celos son una agonía. Por todo aquello que me das, aunque sin quererlo dar, esto te lo tengo que contar._"

Diferentes personas empezaban a bajar a la sala común, atraídas en su mayoría por la improvisada canción de Olive, a cuya garganta parecía no importarle para nada las alertas de vergüenza extrema que su cerebro enviaba, pues su voz se elevaba sin pausa alguna.

- "_De como cuando tú no estás, la soledad se mete en mí, y me doy cuenta que además, no me divierto ya sin ti. En cambio si conmigo estás, este oscuro gris será, de colores con la vida que le das. Y que difícil es, el hablarte de esto a ti, que de amor no te gusta hablar, no conmigo, ni sin mí. Tal vez porque, tienes miedo como yo, de una respuesta que, pudiera abrir tu corazón._" – La mano de la joven continuaba escribiendo, mientras su voz, mucho más melódica de lo que recordaba, y acompañada de una música que parecía salir de la nada continuaba convirtiendo su carta privada a su ex novio en una canción para el disfrute de todos los presentes. – "_Quiero decirte aquello que, no logré decir jamás, que he mantenido siempre oculto en mí. Hay un amor que crece en mí, que no sé como esconder, ahora te deseo muy junto a mí._" – Con una bella nota que definitivamente no podría producir ante circunstancias normales, Olive terminó su canción y su carta.

Mientras la joven miraba a la gente reunida con el rostro cada vez más colorado, los cuatro merodeadores, hasta ese momento entre el asombrado público se retiraban rápidamente a su habitación. Remus y James arrastrando a Sirius, y los tres seguidos por Peter.

**ooooooooo**

- "Sirius, ¿por qué estaba Olive Henassy cantando allá abajo?" – Preguntó James, mirando a su mejor amigo fijamente, mientras Peter cerraba la puerta.

Los ojos de Sirius saltaron nerviosamente de James a Remus, antes de regresar a James y detenerse allí.

- "¿Se sentía musical hoy día?" – Aventuró a decir Sirius con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- "¿Y la música esa de donde venía entonces?" – Preguntó Remus a su vez con voz acusadora – "Por qué todo el asunto se parece bastante a la descripción que diste de la broma que planeabas."

Sirius tosió ligeramente y sonrió a sus dos amigos con nerviosismo.

- "Pues… puede que haya probado el encantamiento que encontramos James y yo ayer, después que Prongs se fuera a dormir."

- "¿Probaste en Olive Henassy un encantamiento que ni siquiera teníamos completamente traducido?" – Preguntó James con voz escandalizada. – "Podrías haberla herido de gravedad, en que estabas pen…"

- "Claro que no, Prongs." – Interrumpió Sirius. – "Lo probé en Peter."

- "¡Ni siquiera la habían traducido!!" – Chilló Peter indignado.

Ignorando los reclamos de Peter, los tres merodeadores restantes se miraron los unos a los otros con creciente confusión; hasta que finalmente Remus dio voz a la pregunta en la mente de todos.

- "¿Si encantaste a Peter, por qué es Olive la que canta?"

Sirius se encogió de hombros, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto, y desde la sala común llegaron las notas de una alegre melodía.

- "_Tú eres lo más lindo de mi vida, aunque yo no te lo diga, aunque yo no te lo diga._" – Cantó la voz Frank Longbottom, el premio anual de ese año. – "_Si tú no estás no tengo yo alegría, yo te extraño de noche, yo te extraño de día._"

Los cuatro merodeadores guardaron silencio y enseguida corrieron de regreso a la sala común, justo a tiempo para ver a la novia de Frank, Alice, responder a Frank en lo que era obviamente una cursi melodía de amor compartida.

- "_Yo quisiera que sepas, que nunca quise así, que mi vida comienza cuando te conocí_." – Cantó Alice mirando a Frank con dulzura por un segundo antes de continuar. –"_Tú eres como el sol de la mañana, que entra por mi ventana, que entra por mi ventana. Tú eres de mi vida la alegría, eres sol de mis noches, y la luz de mis días._"

Sin que nadie diera ninguna señal, y justo en el momento en que la alegre melodía alcanzaba su cumbre, ambas voces se alzaban al mismo tiempo.

- "_Tengo el corazón contento, el corazón contento, y lleno de alegría, tengo el corazón contento, desde aquel momento en que llegaste a mí. Le doy gracias a la vida,  
y le pido a Dios que no me faltes nunca. Yo quisiera que sepas, que nunca quise así,  
que mi vida comienza cuando te conocí._"– Frank y Alice cruzaron la sala común lentamente, repitiendo lo que era, aparentemente, el coro de su canción, con voces de apoyo y todo, venidas de las voces de algunas románticas gryffindors de primer y segundo año, y fueron a sentarse acurrucados el uno junto al otro en uno de los sillones de la sala, tarareando al ritmo de la música que moría.

Una vez que la música se hubo detenido, Frank y Alice se unieron al resto de la sala común en una escena de confusión y sospechas.

- "¡Oh, oh!" – Exclamaron los tres merodeadores más altos al mismo tiempo, aparentemente dándose cuenta que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Las sospechas de toda la sala común recayeron en los merodeadores en el mismo momento en que la culpable exclamación fue hecha, y una sola pregunta acusadora se alzó a una sola voz.

- "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICIERON AHORA?!!"

_Fin del primer capítulo_

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Disclairmer Musical: **__Las canciones, en orden de aparición en el fic, son "Carta" de Laura Pausini, y "Tengo el corazón contento" de Marisol (también conocida como Pepa Flores, según me vine a enterar). Y las letras de las mismas, cantadas por los personajes, no me pertenecen.___

_**Nota de la Autora:**__ Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Pues espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, porque hay mucho por venir; en el espíritu de "El Calendario" (que algún día terminaré lo prometo) todo tendrá de evolucionar en un completo caos antes de que esta historia se aproxime siquiera a su final. Bueno, si quieren saber los títulos de las dos canciones aparecidas en el capítulo de hoy las acabo de mencionar en el disclaimer justo arriba de esta nota de autor. No se olviden de dejar reviews que soy una escritora tardona y necesito incentivos. Besitos._

_**Lorien Lupin**_


End file.
